Level 10: Raider of the Lost Wang
'Level 10: Raider of the Lost Wang '''is the tenth level of Shadow Warrior Classic. Synopsis Lo Wang must go through ancient tombs to reach his nemesis. Walkthrough Walkthrough Secrets # From the beginning of the level, go to the left over the bridge. As you walk down the stairs on the other side of the bridge, you will walk into a room that has a large pillar in the center. Turn to the left and walk to the area under the lantern between the two statues and push on the wall. A secret area will open revealing a Grenade Launcher and some shotgun shells. # Right across from the gold key door, there is a picture on the wall that has a flash bomb and an Uzi clip in between the skull candles lighting this picture. Look down low to the left of the picture and you'll see a switch on the wall. Hit the switch and the picture will open revealing a secret area with some Rail Gun rods and a Guardian Head. You can also see a secret level entrance through the wooden bars as well. # Walk down the stairs through the gold key door and take the path to the left when you start to walk up the stairs. When you are at the top, turn to the east and you'll see a cave with a skeleton at the entrance. Jump up inside the cave and a portable medkit will be in between 2 skeletons in this secret area. # When you walk up the stairs to the right after going through the gold key door, you'll see a crack on the wall to the right just as you reach the top of the stairs. Walk past the crack into the room and stand back and shoot the crack and the wall will collapse and another path will open up. As you walk back through here, look to your right and you will see steps. Jump up onto the steps until you reach the kevlar armor for this secret area. # Go to where you got the silver key after you have activated the switch inside of the silver key door. Swim down into this area and head to the north as far as you can then swim up to the surface. You'll reach a secret area where a Riot Gun, missiles and a fortune cookie are stored on the ledge. # Dive down after the last secret area and swim to the east and surface as soon as you pass the column. Turn back around to the west and you'll see a short pillar with a golden dragon on top of it. Jump on top of the pillar and a step will form to the left and the wall will open up above the step. Jump up into the opening and walk forward and you will warp into the area above the Serpent God. There is also a Grenade Launcher and a portable medkit up here to grab. # (Secret level entrance) This is not considered a secret area, but here is how you get into the secret level entrance you saw when you found the 2nd secret area. After you enter the red key door, don't go to the level end symbol. Instead, walk over to where you can see the shadow of the pink dogwood tree against the wall. If you look to the right of the shadow, the wall there has vines hanging down from it. Climb up the vines and hit the switch on top of the ledge. Now when you go back to the 2nd secret area, the wooden bars will be raised and you can warp to the 1st secret level, Shanghai Shipwreck. Trivia * Level name is reference to the first Indiana Jones movie, Raiders of the Lost Ark. Gallery ''Level 10: Raider of the Lost Wang\Gallery Category:Shadow Warrior (Classic) Levels